<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mutant And The Redneck by TmntXSonic2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943000">The Mutant And The Redneck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TmntXSonic2003/pseuds/TmntXSonic2003'>TmntXSonic2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Bonding, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gen, Hillbilly, Male Bonding, Mutants, No Cousin Incest, No Incest, No Racism, No Romance, Pansexual Character, Redneck - Freeform, bebop and rocksteady are a couple, bebop and rocksteady are mentioned, going against a stereotype, shredder is a minor character, takes place in 2009, takes place in west virginia, the foot clan are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TmntXSonic2003/pseuds/TmntXSonic2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan convinces John to visit her cousin, Danny, while he's on vacation. At first, John thought it wouldn't work out. There was no way a billionaire mutant could get along with a country redneck. But somehow, the two polar opposites would slowly turn into good friends.<br/>AU of the 2012 series. Takes place 3 years before the events of the 2012 series. Another sidepiece to Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Warning: Langauge, Open Nudity, Sensitive Topics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebop (TMNT)/Rocksteady (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Oroku Saki/Original Male Character(s), Shredder (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Danny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights go to Nickelodeon and Eastman/Laird. This is just a weird story I came up with randomly. It might be necessary to read Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, at least until chapter 6, to understand the character and backstory of John Kasai, my OC. Warning: Language and suggestive content. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p><p>
  <em>October 21, 2009</em>
</p><p>Me and my wife, Susan, were in the middle of a “disagreement” over how I should spend my vacation. I suggested we go to Japan to sightsee and go on a bit of an adventure, but Susan said I was using it as an excuse to do more Foot Clan work. Susan suggested I connect more with her family, even though some of them weren’t too fond of me, namely her father. We talked for over an hour until I ultimately gave in and agreed to her idea.</p><p>“John, I really think it’ll be good for you.” said Susan.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t wait to have awkward conversations with your folks. Can’t tell them what I am or what I do because if I say anything, they’ll call the cops on my ass.” I said.</p><p>“John, it won’t be like that.” said Susan.</p><p>“Susan, your father HATES me. He thinks I’m the worst thing to ever happen to you. And it’s not like his wife stops him from being a prick.” I said.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, you being with my parents would end in disaster.” said Susan.</p><p>“Exactly.” I said.</p><p>“Umm, how about my cousin, Danny?” said Susan.</p><p>“Danny? You’ve never told me about him.” I said.</p><p>“Well, he lives in West Virginia, so we don’t see each other very often, but I think you can get along well with him.” said Susan.</p><p>“As long as he’s not a prick, I don’t care.” I said.</p><p>“I do need to tell you a few things about him. That way you’re not caught off guard.” said Susan.</p><p>“What types of things?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, he’s… not exactly as civilized as most people nowadays.” said Susan.</p><p>Not civilized and from the South. It didn’t take me long to put 2 and 2 together about Danny.</p><p>“He’s a redneck, isn’t he?” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, he is. How do you know about rednecks?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I’ve done some research.” I said. I did indeed do research on the different types of people who live in the United States. Rednecks and hillbillies interested me the most because they felt so backwards when compared to everyone else. Not like that’s a bad thing, it just happened to fascinate me more.</p><p>“Okay, well, here are some other things to note when it comes to Danny. He usually wears overalls. He walks around barefoot. He loves country music, but he’s open to other genres. He likes to drink beer, go fishing, go hunting, and he has his own property. Anything else you need to know?” said Susan.</p><p>“Is he in any way racist or into incest?” I asked.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, John, Danny is not that type of redneck!” Susan yelled, clearly offended by my question.</p><p>“I was just asking. It’s not my fault rednecks are stuck with these negative attributes.” I said.</p><p>“Oh, and he has a somewhat thick country accent, so it might be hard to listen to at first.” said Susan.</p><p>“Alright, so when should I meet up with him?” I asked.</p><p>“I can call him right now and tell him you’ll be there tomorrow.” said Susan.</p><p>“Sounds good.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>The Next Day</em>
</p><p>I packed my suitcase with all my essential items, kissed Susan and Kate goodbye, and teleported to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Although I had the power to teleport, I could only teleport to areas I personally know. Since I’ve never been to West Virginia or the South in general, I had to fly on an airplane, which wasn’t the greatest experience. I had to deal with a spoiled kid crying about not getting a new Nintendo DSi, even though they already had a DS. Ugh. Anyway, the plane landed in Charleston, West Virginia and I was greeted by the sight of a somewhat muscular man who was wearing overalls and no shoes. I guess this was Danny.</p><p>“So, you must be John. Susan’s man.” said Danny with his thick Southern accent. Damn, Susan was not kidding about the accent.</p><p>“Yeah, and you must be Danny, right?” I asked.</p><p>“Yep. Danny Walker. Susan’s cousin. Nice to meet you.” Danny said as we shook hands.</p><p>“So, where do we go from here?” I asked.</p><p>“We’re going to West Columbia, which is where I live. It’ll take us over an hour to get there. You want something to eat before we go?” asked Danny.</p><p>“No thanks. I ate about two hours ago.” I said.</p><p>“Well alright then. Let’s get in my truck and get on out of here.” said Danny.</p><p>We walked out of the airport and right to a nice-looking blue pickup truck. I put my suitcase in the back of the truck before sitting in the passenger seat. Danny got in the driver’s seat, put the keys in the ignition, and we were on the road.</p><p>Since it was a long drive, we had plenty of time to talk. And talk we did.</p><p>“So, what did Susan tell you about me?” Danny asked.</p><p>“Well, she said you wore overalls, were barefoot, liked country music, drank beer, go hunting, and go fishing.” I said.</p><p>“Yep, that’s me in a nutshell.” said Danny.</p><p>“Okay, I need to ask you this, why are you barefoot? Do you not have shoes?” I asked.</p><p>“I have boots, but I only wear them in the wintertime, when I’m outside. Other than that, no shoes for me.” said Danny.</p><p>“But what if you wanted to go to a store or something? Most establishments have a “No shirt, no shoes, no service” type of policy and you’re clearly in violation of that.” I said.</p><p>Danny then pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me before saying, “That’s why I have this.”</p><p>I looked at the card and it said, “By order of the West Virginia Mayor, Danny Walker is free to walk barefoot in any establishment in the state.”</p><p>I had to read it again to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. Danny essentially had a “barefoot pass”. The card even had an official signature on it. A fucking signature.</p><p>“This can’t be real.” I said.</p><p>“It is real. I did the Mayor a favor a while back and he asked me what I wanted and I said, “I don’t want to wear shoes anymore”, and he said, “Well alright then”, and that was that.” said Danny.</p><p>“What kind of favor did you do for him?” I asked.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to say. It’s confidential.” said Danny.</p><p>“Hmm, it seems like Danny was hiding secrets of his own. Interesting.” I thought to myself.</p><p>We talked for another hour and it turned out that we had quite a bit in common. We both had a mutual hatred for politics, racists, sexists, rapists, pedophiles, abusers, the government, and just general scumbaggery. We did have different religious beliefs. He was a Christian, while I was non-religious, but we both believed there was a God or some type of higher power watching over us. Overall, I really enjoyed talking with him. It honestly felt good to talk to someone who felt real and was just living life.</p><p>“So, I heard West Virginia isn’t that big on technology.” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, around here, you don’t see too much technological stuff. It’s the complete opposite of New York. Hell, there are some areas where Wi-Fi is illegal.” said Danny.</p><p>“Illegal? Are you serious?” I asked.</p><p>“100% serious. Thankfully, that won’t be a problem where we’re going.” said Danny.</p><p>“Thank God. You know Danny, you seem to be smarter than the average redneck.” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, I went through school and graduated 7 years back. After that, I said “fuck college” because I’m not paying for that, so I got a job as a truck driver, bought me a house, and now I’m living the good life.” said Danny.</p><p>“Where did you get the money to buy the house because I’m pretty sure it was more than truck driving.” I said.</p><p>“That confidential thing I told you about. Mayor gave me quite a bit of money to keep my mouth shut. But since you’re family, I might tell you about it. Speaking of money, what do you for a living?” said Danny.</p><p>Oh God, I knew he would ask that question.</p><p>“It’s complicated. Let’s just say I’m apart of an international organization in Japan.” I said.</p><p>“Japan? All the way over there?” asked Danny.</p><p>“Yep. Not to mention that I was born in Japan and lived there for 19 years.” I said.</p><p>“Shut up. You’re kidding?” said Danny.</p><p>“Nope, I am not kidding. The day I left Japan to move to America was the day I met Susan.” I said.</p><p>“Now if that’s not fate, I don’t know what is.” said Danny.</p><p>“It’s more of a coincidence than anything.” I said.</p><p>“I still call it fate.” said Danny.</p><p>Eventually, we drove up to what looked like Danny’s house and I have to say, it exceeded my expectations. The house was in a secluded area near the woods, with no one around for a few miles. It was painted black and was surprisingly large, considering only Danny himself lived there. Then again, I do live in a building that can clearly fit more than three people, so I have no right to judge.</p><p>We got out of the truck and I told Danny, “You got a pretty nice place.”</p><p>“Thanks. Bought it 3 years ago. Come on, put your suitcase inside before I give you a proper tour.” said Danny.</p><p>I walked into Danny’s house and it had all the things you would expect in the home of a redneck. A bear rug, a fireplace, wooden walls, several recliners, stuffed fish on the walls, a stuffed deer head on the wall, a gun rack, typical redneck stuff. I did notice the lack of a TV and there were no Confederate flags insight.</p><p>“I notice you don’t have a TV.” I said as I put my suitcase down on the floor.</p><p>“Well, I don’t need one. Those cable companies can go fuck themselves if they think I’m going to pay their stupid bills.” said Danny.</p><p>Honestly, I don’t blame Danny for that. Cable companies fucking suck.</p><p>“And I see a lack of Confederate flags. I thought that was a redneck trademark.” I said.</p><p>“Well, while most rednecks wave around those flags and say, “The South will rise again”, I don’t. I don’t want nothing to do with that. I just want to drink beer and live life. I don’t spew no racist garbage and I sure as shit don’t fuck my cousin and then be surprised when the baby has problems. I mean I may not be “classy”, but I still have some human decency.” said Danny.</p><p>“Well, that’s good. I’m glad to hear that from you, Danny.” I said.</p><p>“Thanks. I see you’ve seen the gun rack.” Danny said as he saw me looking at the gun rack.</p><p>“Yes, I have.” I said before picking up a shotgun.</p><p>“You use guns?” asked Danny.</p><p>“All the time. I’ve learned how to use just about every firearm. While studying American culture in Japan, I learned that America is ALL about guns.” I said.</p><p>“Damn right. 2nd amendment, baby.” said Danny.</p><p>I put the shotgun away and asked, “So, what else does this house have to offer?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll show you.” said Danny as we properly began Danny’s house tour.</p><p>“So, this is the living room. As you can tell, I do quite a bit of hunting in my free time. Killed those fish and that deer all by myself. I bought that bear rug through because I’m sure as shit not going to try to shoot a bear. That’s a damn death sentence.” said Danny.</p><p>We moved throughout the house and Danny showed me the kitchen, the bathroom, his bedroom, and the bedroom I was sleeping in. We then went outside and I saw something that immediately caught my eye.</p><p>“Is that a barrel?” I asked.</p><p>“Yep. I use it to take a bath.” said Danny.</p><p>“Who in the hell takes a bath in a barrel? That’s something I would expect in the pioneer days. Not in 2009.” I thought to myself.</p><p>“You use that to take a bath?” I asked.</p><p>“Sometimes. I mostly use a shower, but I do bathe in the barrel if I want to get some fresh air.” said Danny.</p><p>“Alright.” I simply said.</p><p>He showed me a bit of the woods before we reentered the house again. I sat on one of his recliners, thinking about what Danny could’ve possibly done to earn that money until Danny talked to me.</p><p>“Hey, um, I tend to do this thing where I take off my overalls, which means you’ll be seeing me in my underwear. That alright with you?” asked Danny.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine with me. My two best friends do that all the time.” I responded.</p><p>“Well, alright then.” said Danny before he took off his overalls and put them in his room. Now, Danny was wearing nothing but some white briefs. He stretched out his arms and laid back in his own recliner, showing off his nice physique. If he wasn’t a family member and I wasn’t married to Susan, I definitely would’ve had a crush on him.</p><p>“Another thing, not only do I sleep naked, I spend the whole morning naked. You fine with that?” asked Danny.</p><p>“Yeah, like I said, my two best friends do this type of thing all the time.” I said.</p><p>“What are your friends names?” asked Danny.</p><p>“Bebop and Rocksteady.” I said.</p><p>“Those are some…interesting names. How long have you’ve known them?” asked Danny.</p><p>“10 years.” I said.</p><p>“Wow. 10 years. That is a long time.” said Danny.</p><p>“It sure is.” I said.</p><p>“So, what do your two friends do exactly?” asked Danny.</p><p>“In their words, they have nudist tendencies, meaning they like to walk around in either their jockstraps or nothing at all. They are not afraid of showing off their bodies to anyone.” I said.</p><p>“Anything else I should know about your friends?” asked Danny.</p><p>“Well, they are in a gay relationship with each other. So, there’s that.” I said.</p><p>“Oh. Well, as long as they’re happy, I don’t care.” said Danny.</p><p>We talked for a little while longer, until Danny went to his refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer.</p><p>“You want some?” asked Danny.</p><p>“No thanks. I don’t drink alcohol. I’m straight edge.” I said.</p><p>“Straight edge? What’s that?” asked Danny.</p><p>“It means I don’t drink, I don’t smoke, and I don’t do drugs. I’m clean. Always have and always will be.” I said.</p><p>“Oh well, more for me.” Danny said before opening a can and chugging the beer.</p><p>Danny drank several more cans of beer and predictably became very drunk and woozy. Knowing what alcohol does to your bladder, I rushed Danny to the bathroom to make sure he didn’t piss himself. It was a very awkward affair. Let’s just say I had to help Danny “aim properly” at the toilet.</p><p>I also had to make sure he didn’t hurt himself while taking a shower, so I stood outside the shower and listened to him sing drunken versions of country songs, so basically normal country songs. Again, very awkward affair.</p><p>Once Danny dried himself with a towel, I helped him into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and said, “Thanks for dealing with my drunken antics.”</p><p>“No problem.” I said.</p><p>“So, how do you like it here?” asked Danny.</p><p>“It’s nice. It definitely exceeded my expectations.” I said.</p><p>“Well, that’s good because tomorrow, we’re going to be doing some of the things I normally do. Like fishing, hunting, and all sorts of stuff. You think you up for it?” asked Danny.</p><p>“I think I can handle it.” I said.</p><p>“Well alright then, I guess it’s now time for me to hit the hay. Good night.” Danny said as he went under his covers.</p><p>“Good night, Danny.” I said before leaving his room and entering my own.</p><p>“Wow, I can see why Susan wanted me to be with Danny. If I was with her dad, I would’ve killed him by now. I do hope he tells me about the “favor” he did for the Mayor. What on earth could he have done to earn all that money?” I thought to myself as I sat on my bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovering Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p>
<p>October 23, 2009</p>
<p><br/>It was now Day 2 at Danny’s place. I opened my eyes and stretched my limbs, before getting out of bed. This was the day where Danny was going to show me all the things he does on a daily basis, like fishing and hunting. And probably starting a bar fight if we get that far. Even though all of this seemed a bit foreign to me, I’m always open to trying new things. I just hope I don’t make a complete ass of myself in the process.</p>
<p>I left the guest bedroom and walked over to the kitchen, where I saw Danny cooking something on a frying pan. The only thing he was wearing was a cooking apron, as his entire backside was completely exposed, meaning he was butt-ass naked.</p>
<p><br/>“Morning, Danny. What’s for breakfast?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Morning, John. We’re having bacon, eggs, and waffles.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Cool.” I said as I sat at the dining room table, which was painted in the American flag colors. He definitely wasn’t shy about showing his American pride.</p>
<p><br/>Danny then took his apron off, grabbed our plates, and walked to the dining room table. The dude wasn’t shy about anything. I tried not to look at his dick, but I just couldn’t help myself.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, yeah. I know it’s big. Don’t be staring at it.” Danny said before placing our plates on the table.</p>
<p><br/>Once he sat down, we began to talk.</p>
<p><br/>“So, what are the plans for today?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, we’ll go hunting first. Then, we’ll go fishing and hopefully catch our dinner. Then, we’ll go to my local bar and I’ll introduce you to some of the locals. And finally, we eat dinner, I get drunk, and then we call it a night.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Sounds like a plan.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>After eating breakfast, the two of us washed up and got dressed. I wore my typical black and red outfit, while Danny wore a different pair of overalls and a trucker cap.</p>
<p><br/>“Alright, let me get the guns and fishing equipment and we’ll be on our way.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>While Danny getting everything, I got a text from Master Shredder. All it said was, “How’s vacation?”</p>
<p><br/>I texted him back, “Good. Hanging out with my redneck cousin. He’s pretty cool.”</p>
<p><br/>Shredder texted back with “Make sure you come back soon. One of our business partners might be going rogue.”</p>
<p><br/>I texted him one last time with, “Don’t worry. You know I can handle that. I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, I got everything we need and I put it in the truck. Now, let’s go.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>The two of us got in Danny’s truck and drove off to the deeper part of the woods.</p>
<p><br/>Once there, we parked the car and started walking around with our guns. While walking, I noticed how Danny didn’t seem to be bothered by stepping on tree branches or rocks barefoot. How his feet have not bled from this, I’ll never know.</p>
<p><br/>Anyway, we continued to walk, until we spotted a deer. We quickly hid behind some trees, and Danny whispered, “Now, watch how I do my thing.”</p>
<p><br/>Danny aimed his gun at the deer and before he could pull the trigger, a noise startled the deer and caused it to run away.</p>
<p><br/>“Damn it. I almost had him.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“How do you know it’s a him?” I joked.</p>
<p><br/>Danny glared at me and I laughed at his facial expression.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, it was just a joke. You did have a good aim though.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, I’d like to see you try to shoot something down if you’re up for it.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>I snorted and said, “Sure.”</p>
<p><br/>“Alright, first you need to relax and get in the right position. Then, you have to aim properly at the animal’s head. And then you-.” Danny said before I stopped listening, pointed my gun at the sky, pulled the trigger, and down came a bird.</p>
<p><br/>“Told you I know how to use a gun.” I said with a smirk on my face.</p>
<p><br/>“Show-off.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>And then out of nowhere, we heard the sound of a bear. Now, I knew forests were known for having bears, but I did not expect to deal with one today. Even worse, the bear was only 20 ft away from us and looked very pissed off.</p>
<p><br/>“Aw shit.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“What should we do?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, don’t run, that’s the first thing. That’ll only make things worse. The second thing is don’t shoot the bear. That won’t make things any better.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“So we’re just going to stand here like statues?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“We won’t got much choice.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck that. I’m shooting the bear.” I said before taking my shot at the bear.</p>
<p><br/>Fortunately, it knocked it down.</p>
<p><br/>Unfortunately, it got right back up and was even angrier.</p>
<p><br/>“How did that not do anything?!?” I yelled.</p>
<p><br/>“Bears are harder to kill than any animal out here!” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>I debated internally if I should show my powers to Danny. Part of me thought he would see me as a freak. But the other part of me didn’t want the only member of Susan’s family that didn’t hate me to die a brutal, grisly death.</p>
<p><br/>So, I said fuck it and hoped for the best.</p>
<p><br/>“Danny, hold my hand.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“What? Why?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“JUST DO IT!” I yelled.</p>
<p><br/>Danny quickly held my hand and all I said was, “Get ready to feel a weird sensation.”</p>
<p><br/>“Huh?” asked Danny before I teleported us back to the truck, saving both of our asses from getting mauled by a bear.</p>
<p><br/>When we were back at the truck, Danny looked at me like he’s seen some shit and backed away from me.</p>
<p><br/>“How the…how the fuck did you do that?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>I sighed and said, “I’m a mutant.”</p>
<p><br/>“A mutant? Like X-Men?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Sort of. I’ll explain everything in detail once we get out of here. Now, what’s next on the to-do list?” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Ummm…fishing.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Fishing. Alright, let’s go.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>We got in the truck and drove off quickly. The ride was silent and awkward. Danny just stared at the road and didn’t look at me once. Considering how he nearly got killed by a bear and discovered my powers, I don’t blame him for acting like this.</p>
<p><br/>20 minutes of driving went back until the truck stopped near a lake. We got out of the truck and I grabbed all the fishing equipment (fishing rods, bait, hooks, a container, all that good stuff). Danny found a decent-looking wooden boat that would fit the two of us and I put all the equipment in the boat before we got in and were floating on the water.</p>
<p><br/>A few minutes went by before I finally broke the ice.</p>
<p><br/>“So, I bet you have…a lot questions about me.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Uh, hell yeah I do. What the hell is up with the superhero powers?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“I have this substance called mutagen flowing through my bloodstream. It gives me abilities that no other human has. It gave me the power of teleportation and flight, not to mention made me immune to any disease known to man and enhanced my physical and mental abilities exponentially.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, how did that happen? Were you a part of some government experiment or something?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“No. I was in an accident and it looked like I wasn’t going to make it. So, Oroku Saki, my boss at the time, made the decision to inject mutagen in my blood, so I could live. And it worked.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Who is this Oroku Saki guy?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“He’s a very good friend of me and he’s a part of an organization called the Foot Clan. I know, it’s a silly name, but trust me, we’re fucking legit. We’re a ninja clan/ crime organization and Saki and I run the whole thing. He runs the business side and I run the physical side.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Holy shit. A ninja clan?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, we hide in the shadows, master the art of invisibility, train until our bones break, all that jazz. And we kill. A lot. I mostly go after rapists, pedophiles, and scumbag rich people.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“God damn.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“In addition, I’ve earned a stupid amount of cash by working with the Foot Clan.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“How much?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“My bank account is about to reach 11 digits.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re…you’re a billionaire? Holy fuck.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Multi-billionaire, actually. I don’t mention that to people because if I did, they would try to leech off me and pretend to be my friends.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Considering you have billions of dollars, you must have a lot of friends.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“No, not really. I keep my inner circle rather small because I don’t want it to be clogged up by a bunch of fake friends and ass-kissers. I want friends who care about me as a person. Not my powers, not my bank account, JUST ME.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Would I be a part of your inner circle?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck yeah, dude! You’re likable, honest, fun, and all-around a good guy. Hell, you’re the only member of Susan’s family that doesn’t hate my guts.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, my family doesn’t exactly like me either.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“What do you mean?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“I’ll tell you another time. But right now, we need to catch some fish.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>For the next two hours, we did nothing but talk and attempt to catch fish. We ended up catching a big catfish and a big trout. We went back to the truck and drove back to Danny’s house. Once there, he skinned, cleaned, and cooked the fish for dinner and that’s what the two of us ate at the dining room table.</p>
<p><br/>While eating, I asked Danny, “You know, since I told you about my mutant status, I think it’s fair for you to tell me about the “favor” you did for the Mayor. Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, I guess that’s fair. And since you are family, I will tell you what I did to earn that money.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Alright. Tell me.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Now, this is going to sound very stupid, but I actually saved the Mayor from aliens.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>Huh? Aliens? Maybe it was a mutant and he didn’t know what to call it.</p>
<p><br/>“Aliens?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, well, it was actually one alien, but still.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“What accent did it have?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know. It was super robotic. All it said was “Kraang this” and “Kraang that”.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“It referred to itself as Kraang?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Yep. I guess it never learned what pronouns were. Anyway, this happened back a while ago. I was out and about in town, holding my shotgun, as I was getting ready to go to a shooting competition. While walking, I saw the Mayor and I gave him a wave and it was all normal and fine. But as I was walking, I turned around and noticed a weird-looking man in sunglasses and a suit sneaking up behind the Mayor. And then the man grabbed the mayor and dragged him inside a shop. And I was like, “Oh shit. I got to save the mayor.”, and I followed them into the store and I pointed my gun at the weird man. And then the craziest thing happened.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“What happened?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Fool pulls out a sci-fi gun and tries to shoot me. Obviously, it didn’t work and I blasted him in the chest with my shotgun. But the bastard was still alive and he had some weird blue exoskeleton or something and then I saw a pink brain-looking thing in his stomach. The brain screamed at me and I shot it, killing it in the process. The mayor then thanked me for saving his life and told me to keep quiet about the whole thing, so no one would freak out and he offered a good deal of money to do so. He then asked what I wanted in return and I said, “I don’t feel like wearing shoes anymore”. And the rest was history.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Wow, you really killed an alien?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. And I even got proof.” Danny said before walking to his room and coming out immediately afterward with something weird in his hand.</p>
<p><br/>“Here, catch!” Danny said before tossing me the object. I caught it with ease and it turned out to be a severed robot head.</p>
<p><br/>“This is the alien you killed?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s its exoskeleton. I got to keep a part of the alien robot suit as a souvenir.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Wow. I…I don’t what to say. That’s pretty wild. Way more exciting than anything I’ve done in the past few years.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>After dinner, Danny went back to his underwear-only attire and we talked for a little while longer about the alien incident. Turns out that the Mayor paid Danny $300,000 just to keep his mouth shut. And no one knew about the money except Danny, which I don’t blame him for. Like me, he didn’t want any unwarranted attention.</p>
<p><br/>As the sky darkened, Danny suggested we go outside, so he could show me something. I said, “Sure”, and we went out to Danny’s back porch. I leaned against the porch railing, looking at the night sky, and thought about how Susan and Kate were doing in my absence. Danny, on the other hand, grabbed a guitar that was laying against the wall and sat down on a porch swing.</p>
<p><br/>I looked at Danny and asked, “You play?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I have for quite a few years. I’m not great but I believe I’m decent enough. What about you? You play anything?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Nah. I’m not an instrument guy. I do sing though.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“How good are you?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Quite good. The songs I sing are rock and metal related. What songs do you play to?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Mostly Johnny Cash songs. You’ve heard of him?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Not really.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Look him up because he’s a goddamn legend. My favorite song from him is “Hurt”. It’s the one song I’ve really mastered on the guitar. You wanna hear it?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Sure.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>Danny played “Hurt” on his guitar and even sang the lyrics. And DAMN, he is good at the guitar. Way better than I’ll ever be. He also has a nice singing voice that I didn’t expect to hear. The most I’ve heard of his singing voice was during his drunken incident yesterday and it wasn’t exactly stellar. But this…this was fucking awesome.</p>
<p><br/>When he was done, I gave him a round of applause and said, “Wow man, that was incredible. You just keep on surprising me…in a good way.”</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks. It’s a bit of a passion of mine. I like to do it when the sun is down and it’s all quiet outside. It enhances my skills.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>After talking for a bit longer, we went back inside and Danny asked men, “So, what do you want to do tomorrow?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, I could show you my singing talents but you may not be the biggest fan of the genre.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“What’s the genre?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Metal. Heavy metal.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Eh, it’s not the worst. It just sounds like a bunch of yelling and screaming to me.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“And country sounds like a drunk guy trying to tell his friends a story in one long run-on sentence.” I fired back.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, I’ll give you that one. What else do you want to do?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Curious, you got any other friends or acquaintances?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I talk to some guys down at the local bar near here.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“You mind if I met them?” I asked.</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know. I mean…they’ll tell right away that you’re not from around here and wait… I thought you don’t drink alcohol?” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Just because I’m in a bar, it doesn’t mean I’m obligated to drink.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Well, if I were you, I would expect a fight to break out. So, be on your toes.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“I know for a fact that you’ll be on them constantly.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>“Was that a barefoot joke?” asked Danny.</p>
<p><br/>“Maybe.” I said.</p>
<p><br/>Danny looked at me for a short amount of time before he burst into laughter.</p>
<p><br/>“Damn man, you say some funny shit.” said Danny.</p>
<p><br/>A few hours later, the two of us were in our rooms, laying in our beds, and hoping that nothing crazy happens tomorrow because unfortunately for Danny, I am a magnet for crazy shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s the end of the first chapter. There will be four chapters total and the next chapter will focus on John getting used to country life. It’ll definitely be a fun chapter to write. I wanted to write Danny as someone who both embraces certain redneck stereotypes and rejects certain redneck stereotypes, so I hope I did it right. Although this story is a small part of John Kasai’s life, it does contain a major detail that will be important in the final chapter of Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Also, once I finish Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, I will write more chapters for John Kasai And The Not-So Ambiguously Gay Duo and preplan TMNT X, a sequel/crossover to Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>